my_the_walking_dead_seriesfandomcom-20200213-history
I Ain't a Judas
' I Ain't a Judas' is the eleventh episode of Season 3 of The Walking Dead and the third episode of the second half of the season. Plot Synopsis The survivors regroup in the cell block following The Governor's assault. Daniel and Gonçalo want to stay and face The Governor; Hershel and Sophia think they should flee. Marcelino warns that The Governor has enough guns and manpower to kill them all. In Woodbury, The Governor tells Milton and Dr.Octavius to enlist residents aged thirteen and up to fight. Milton calculates that will give them 56 soldiers. Johanne confronts The Governor about the prison attack, reminding him of his promise to leave Daniel alone. The Governor claims Daniel shot first. Johanne says she wants to visit the prison to broker a truce. "You go to that prison, stay there," The Governor warns. Outside, Kat, a woodbury resident and former student, is seen complaining to Carla that The Governor is making unexperienced people fight in a war. Natacha tells her that all the students received proper training. Natacha adds that she wants to avenge Hanna's death. When Kat tries to say something, Natacha interrupts her, insisting that the only way to defend the town is by raising an army. Back at the prison, Daniel and the others prepare for battle. Caramelo and Cassandra object to Marcelino's presence and Cassandra suggests handing him over to The Governor, but Daniel tells them that even if they hand him to The Governor, he won't give up and will still attack them. Marcelino, who was behind a wall, hearing the conversation, tells them that Daniel's right. "He'll save Daniel for last so he can watch his family and friends die ugly. That's who you're dealing with." Meanwhile, The Governor surveys Woodbury's new army. Johanne asks Milton and Dr.Octavius to help her escape so she can discuss a truce with Rick. But Milton balks at the idea of betraying The Governor. Dr.Octavius tells her to stay in Woodbury: "It's too dangerous out there for just a little girl. She then goes to Natacha, who denies her request for help telling her that Johanne won't be able to stop this war. "They're dangerous, they killed Hanna", Natacha tells her, "If you go there... they'll kill you too, please don't do it". In his apartment, The Governor removes the gauze from his eye. He places a patch over the wound as Milton arrives to report on Andrea's request. "She asked for help," The Governor says, "help her." Milton escorts Johanne through the forest, where they capture a walker and hack off its arms and teeth. Johanne continues on to the prison with the armless, toothless walker, while Milton goes back to Woodbury. At the prison, Marcelino tries to make peace with Caramelo and Cassandra: "I done a lot of things I ain't proud of," he says. "Hope we can get past it." Cassandra glares silently back at him, while Caramelo accepts Marcelinos apolagies. Johanne approaches the prison, where Fábio spots her through binoculars. "Are you alone?" Daniel yells as she approaches. "Welcome back," he says. Daniel brings Johanne inside the prison. Sophia is the first one who embraces her, followed by Ruth. She insists she's on their side, but Daniel has his doubts: "We had that field, courtyard, until your Governor tore down the fence with a truck and shot us up," he says. She begs Daniel to work out a peaceful agreement, but Hershel doubts The Governor has any desire to negotiate. Outside, Johanne chats with Sophia. She asks for Paquete and Sophia tells her that Paquete tried to kill Daniel, and Daniel had to kill him. Johanne, shocked, embraces Sophia. Back inside the prison, Johanne cradles Ben as Sophia urges her to take action against The Governor. "You need to get him to drop his guard" Sophia advises, "and then you can end this". Johanne looks at Sophia, shocked by seeing what her friends turned into. "8 months ago you would never ask anyone to kill someone" Johanne tells her. "The Governor's lost. Nobody can change him", Sophia tells her, "You need to end this". Later, Daniel gives Johanne a motorbike to return to Woodbury. "Be careful," Daniel says, handing her a gun and a knife. When she arrives in Woodbury, Johanne visits The Governor at home and confesses that she visited the prison. "He sent you back here?" The Governors asks. "No, that was my call," she says. "That's because you finally understand that your place is here," he says. Beth begins to sing a song, with Cassandra joinning later, as the group wind down in their cell block. That evening, Daniel tells Gonçalo and Hershel that he's taking Cristiana and Bruno on a run for more guns the next day. Meanwhile, Johanne, sneaked inside The Governor's apartment, during the night. She pulls out her knife and holds it over his sleeping body, but turns away, unable to kill him. She moves over to the window and stares out, the knife still in her head. Deaths *None Trivia *First appearance of Kat. *The episode's title refers to Sophia telling Johanne to kill The Governor, and her inability to betray him the same way Judas betrays Jesus in the Bible. *This episode's cover features Sophia and Ruth, Johanne's best friends. *The song that Beth and Cassandra sing as the episode closes to is "Hold On " by Tom Waits. The original version is played after Daniel talks to Hershel and Gonçalo. *This episode marks the reunion of Johanne and Daniel's group since the events of "Beside the Dying Fire". *This is the first episode Milton is seen with a firearm. *Marcelino stating to Hershel that Marcelino will be killed by The Governor is a foreshadowing of "This Sorrowful Life". Category:Episodes